


Aloha

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched, Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Samantha meets a tall dark stranger.-I have succumbed to peer pressure





	Aloha

**Title:** Aloha  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Fandom** Bewitched, Hawaii 5O (1968)  
**Beta:** none  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 475  
**Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
**Notes:** Written for prompt #65 at Dove Drabbles "Find your passion."  
**Summary:** Samantha meets a tall dark stranger.

**Aloha**

Samantha popped in behind a potted hibiscus.  This was her first vacation without Darrin. The ink was barely dry on the divorce papers and she needed to get away and maybe celebrate a little.

She walked out into the light with her suitcase. She looked around and smiled as she walked to the front desk.  

“Hello. I’m Samantha Stephens. I have a reservation.”

The clerk at the front desk smiled. “Yes! We have you right here. Welcome and Aloha. You have room 68. Please sign in.”

Samantha signed the book and took the key.

The bell hop took her bag and led her to the elevator.

Samantha turned to look back at the lobby and before she could turn back, she ran into a man’s chest.

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Samantha looked up at the tall dark handsome man.

“It’s no problem.” He smiled. “I’m Steve McGarrett.” He looked around. “Are you on your own? I don’t see anyone with you?”

“Yes.” Sam smiled. “I’m here on a sort of anti-honeymoon. I just got divorced.”

“Really? I have a few things to do but maybe we can meet later for dinner.” Steve smiled as he took a glance at her low neckline. “Unless you want to be left on your own.”

“I think I would love to have dinner with you. My room number is 68. You can pick me up at seven thirty.” Samantha smiled. “Don’t be late.”

“I wouldn’t think of it.” Steve smiled. “He’s waiting on you.”

“What?” Samantha looked confused.

“The bell hop.” Steve pointed over at the elevator. “See you at seven thirty.”

Samantha watched as Steve walked away. She walked to the elevator with a smile.

Seven thirty came and Samantha was ready and waiting for Steve to knock on the door. She sat on the bed and waited impatiently.

Steve walked up to the door and straighter his tie before he knocked on the door.

Sam opened the door and smiled. “Hello Steve.”

Steve held up a hibiscus bloom and smiled. “Hello Samantha.”

“Come in. I need to get my purse.” Samantha let him in.

Steve came in and looked around. “Are you having a good time in Hawaii?”

“Yes.” Samantha looked into the mirror of the dressing table and saw the way he was looking at her. She took a chance and turned around to face him. “Steve, why don’t we just order room service and talk?”

“I have a better idea.” Steve smiled and came to stand beside her. He kissed her with a hungry passion.

Samantha was startled at first but met his passion with her own.

An hour later, their clothes littered the floor and dinner was all but forgotten.  

Steve looked over at Samantha on the pillow. “I am so glad I met you.”

Samantha giggled. “Likewise.”


End file.
